


Kokain/Кокаин

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темная мрачная история из альтернативной вселенной. Название более чем отражает суть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokain/Кокаин

\- Тилль?  
Он молчит. Уже давно. Действие транквилизаторов закончилось. Следовательно, причина его молчания – не медикаменты. Он сидел в той же позе, как и на каждом допросе – положив свои огромные руки на стол, согнувшись к ним и опустив голову. За челкой невозможно было рассмотреть, что за выражение лица у него сейчас: скорбь, злость, безразличие?   
\- Тилль, Вы понимаете, что если Вы не расскажете всю правду, Вы окажетесь в тюрьме? В лучшем случае Вы выйдете на свободу через двадцать лет. Мы должны сотрудничать.   
Никакой реакции. Все понимают, что ему все равно, что с ним будет – тюрьма, психиатрическая клиника, смерть…  
\- Тилль…Вы помните, как Вы познакомились с погибшим?   
Его ладони вдруг дрогнули. Кажется, комиссару наконец удалось нащупать ту хрупкую ниточку, которая еще соединяла Тилля и реальность.  
\- …Вы помните, как Вы познакомились с герром Круспе?  
Сухой, хриплый вздох в ответ. Тилль медленно выпрямился, подняв голову и посмотрев на комиссара покрасневшими, тусклыми глазами.  
\- …Вы помните, как Вы познакомились с Рихардом? – повторил допрашивающий. Ему стало не по себе от безумного взгляда мужчины напротив.  
\- Помню, – комиссар вздрогнул от тихого, низкого, сиплого голоса – помню так, как будто это было сегодня утром…  
Он снова замолчал. Неожиданно для персонала клиники и самого следователя, он начал длинный, связный рассказ.  
\- Я ничего особенного не ждал в тот вечер. Мне было скучно, и я зашел в первый попавшийся ночной клуб. Прокуренный, с громкой музыкой – все как всегда. Людей было много, и я сразу отправился на второй этаж. Там было практически не слышно разрывающей голову музыки, посетителей было меньше, и поэтому я остался там, у барной стойки. Я хотел просто выпить немного виски и отправиться домой. Но…мое внимание привлекла компания, расположившаяся на диванах в углу. Там было…пять или шесть парней. Молодые, красивые, подвыпившие. Они громко смеялись, бесновались, прыгали по диванам, не стеснялись срывать с себя и друг с друга рубашки…  
\- Вы всегда интересовались мужчинами?  
\- Да…мне было все равно, с кем спать. Женщина или мужчина…Я просто любил трахать красивых людей. И среди этой компании я заметил его…  
Короткое молчание. Тилль тяжело сопел носом, и комиссар не мог не заметить, как его неровные, грязные ногти впились в поверхность стола.  
\- ...Я заметил его, – мужчина ослабил хватку и снова опустил голову, словно исповедовался, а не давал показания следователю – я…я сразу захотел его. Он сидел с краю дивана, фривольно положив руки на спинку, закинув ногу на ногу и смакуя губами мундштук кальяна. Его алая рубашка была расстегнута, открывая гладкую подкачанную грудь и пресс; черные короткие волосы – растрепаны. Он не стеснялся целовать своих друзей или касаться их. Я смотрел на него долго, а, может, и нет – я не слишком следил за временем. Я не мог отогнать грязные мысли от себя.  
\- …Вы захотели его убить?  
Тилль тяжело выдохнул. Кажется, этот вопрос разозлил его.  
\- Я не убивал его. И никогда не хотел. Я захотел трахнуть его. Здесь и сейчас. Как угодно. Мне было плевать, как этого добиться. Он видел, что я смотрю на него, подмигивал и широко улыбался. Эта улыбка…Черт…Я никогда не смогу ее забыть…Его улыбка и серые глаза…Да…  
Тилль снова выждал немного, прежде чем продолжить рассказ. Его не торопили, видя, как дрожат его руки.  
\- Я выждал момента, когда он сам направился к барной стойке за добавкой. Я даже смог заговорить с ним…

\- Привет, красавчик, – улыбнулся Рихард и с размаху плюхнулся на стул рядом со мной, крикнув бармену что-то вроде «еще шот текиллы».   
\- Привет, – я едва сдерживал себя, но, кажется, мой взгляд говорил все за меня.  
\- Как тебя зовут? Меня Рихард. Часто тут бываешь? – он ловко выпил поставленную перед ним рюмку мексиканской водки и выдохнул пряный аромат в сторону.  
\- Тилль…Нет, первый раз.  
\- Вот как. Тилль. Очень приятно, Тилль. Теперь понятно, почему я тебя раньше и не видел. Ладно, пойдем, – он похлопал меня по бедру – весьма странный жест для двухминутного знакомства. Но я понял намек, и пошел за ним.   
Он заволок меня в мужской туалет. Пару минут я лапал его и целовал. Его губы, его запах, его кожа – все безумно заводило меня. Все в нем было так, как мне нравится. Безупречный красавец. Он был не слишком отзывчивый сначала. Но уже через две минуты я стонал в истоме, пока он отсасывал у меня. Откуда-то взялись презервативы…Наверное, он носил их с собой. Черт, мне так хорошо не было никогда…Его губы, язык, ладони, все движения были идеально отточены. Тогда мне было все равно, где он практиковался. Я кончил, так бурно, что едва не стек по стенке на пол. Рихард был весьма доволен собой.   
\- Хочешь еще? – спросил он с плохо скрываемым сарказмом, вытирая свои губы и закуривая сигарету.  
\- Хочу, – глупо было отказываться. Но все оказалось не так просто. Когда я потянулся к нему руками, он довольно резко оттолкнул меня.  
\- За удовольствие надо платить. Доза коки или сто баксов, – спокойно ответил он и выдохнул дым мне в лицо.  
Сначала я растерялся. Я безумно хотел его. Но я не думал, что нарвался на «валютного парня». Тогда я решил, что это не помеха. Я готов платить, чтобы повторить все это еще и еще раз. Сколько угодно…  
Я оплатил ему две дозы, и он согласился поехать ко мне домой. Я дал ему время, чтобы он принял душ и вынюхал кокаин. Я был послушным и делал все, что он просил – приносил воду, лед, виски, перестелил кровать…Наконец, я получил желаемое. Черт, такого секса у меня не было никогда. Его безумно сексуальное тело извивалось подо мной, его стоны оглушали меня. Я не мог и не хотел останавливаться. Кажется, я имел его даже после того, как он был уже в отрубе после дозы…  
Утром он ушел. Когда я проснулся, его уже не было. Но он оставил записку с номером своего телефона…   
Тилль замолчал и повесил голову, уткнувшись лбом в свои ладони, так и лежащие на столе в течение всего допроса.  
\- Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Продолжим завтра. Уведите его.

\- Здравствуйте, герр Линдеманн. Продолжим?   
Тилль снова угрюмо молчал. Но комиссар не отступал – вдруг подозреваемый заговорит сам, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Итак, Вы и герр Круспе познакомились в клубе, у вас завязалось тесное знакомство…Вы часто виделись после того вечера?  
\- Сначала нет, – на удивление, мужчина ответил сразу, сжав ладони в кулаки – он оказался слишком строптивым…  
\- Это Вас разозлило? – комиссар обрадовался, что наконец нащупал мотив убийства.  
\- Нет. Мне это нравилось, – Тилль чуть облизнул свои искусанные в кровь губы – мне нравилось, что он был таким непослушным и недоступным. Хотя еще вечером я думал о нем иначе. Я позвонил ему утром, но он не ответил. Я звонил целый день. Меня трясло от желания снова увидеть его и трахнуть. Он все равно не отвечал или сбрасывал. Я пытался его найти в том клубе, но его и там не было. Мне было самому страшно от того, что я к нему стал испытывать. Всего одна ночь, а я не находил себе места без него…  
\- И что же, он так больше и не связывался с Вами? Как тогда его тело оказалось в Вашей квартире?  
\- Он связался со мной через неделю. Даже не по телефону. Он пришел ко мне сам. Удивительно, но он запомнил адрес.

Рихард пришел ко мне в десять вечера. Я не ожидал его, поэтому открыл дверь без особого энтузиазма. Он с порога обнял меня и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Привет, Тилле, – томно протянул он. Приторный запах бренди сразу ударил мне в нос. Он пьяный.  
\- Привет, – я захлопнул за ним дверь так резко, что сам удивился. Наверное, я настолько сильно боялся его снова упустить.  
Он вальяжно прошел по коридору и рухнул на мою кровать, глядя на меня осоловевшими, едва открытыми глазами:  
\- Сюрпри-и-из! – протянул он и рассмеялся. Меня не злил даже его пьяный, грубый смех. Я сел рядом с ним и стал стягивать с него одежду. Он не сопротивлялся. Я хотел его, очень хотел, как будто два года ни с кем не трахался. Рихард пьяно смеялся и пытался что-то мне сказать, но я не давал, закрывая его рот поцелуями. Мне не хотелось сейчас разговаривать. Я не удивился, когда в кармане его брюк нашел несколько пачек с презервативами. И в ту ночь я израсходовал их все. Пока сам не отрубился от полнейшего бессилия. 

Тилль снова взял паузу в рассказе, закусив губу и мучительно выдохнув.   
\- Утром Рихард пришел в себя, и мы смогли нормально поговорить.

Я принес ему завтрак, кофе, сбегал в магазин за его любимыми сигаретами – только бы он не уходил. И Рихард не спешил. Но и разговаривать со мной не хотел. Только после плотного завтрака и пары сигарет он словно заметил, что в квартире кроме него еще есть я, и, наконец, нарушил тишину.  
\- Тилль, послушай. У меня небольшие проблемы. Было бы славно, если бы ты меня прикрыл и одолжил немного денег. Могу я тут остаться?  
Глупый, неужели он думал, что я ему откажу?   
\- Конечно, сколько угодно, оставайся.   
Я стал работать на двух работах, чтобы денег хватало на все – на его дозы, на шмотки, которые он хотел, на его друзей-наркоманов, которые обязательно раз в неделю устраивали у меня в квартире шабаш…Я прощал ему все. Я прощал ему все, чтобы ночью он был только моим. Даже если я уставал, как вол, на проклятой работе, в постели с ним я забывал об усталости. Я уже не помнил, когда я ночью спал. Сначала я трахал его, потом пару-тройку часов дремал. Просыпался с рассветом и лежал рядом. Трогал его, гладил, целовал – он все равно спал слишком крепко, чтобы это почувствовать. Я никак не мог насладиться им до конца, и спешил вернуться с работы, надеясь, что вот, сегодня я получу достаточно, и смогу жить как раньше... 

\- Неужели Вами двигало лишь желание вступить с погибшим в половую связь?  
\- Нет. Я понял это потом. Я полюбил его. Я не мог представить себе и секунды без него. Он знал это, и пользовался моей любовью. Мне было все равно. Он мог делать все, что угодно – я прощал и продолжал целовать ему ноги. Наверное, я рехнулся еще тогда, – хрипло усмехнулся мужчина – правда, глупо? Полюбить наркомана, который подставлял свой зад кому угодно за дозу…Еще он никогда не рассказывал мне о себе. Вообще. Я только от его друзей узнал, что ко мне он пришел из-за больших долгов, в которые его втянула проклятая наркота…Но это ведь лишь одна сторона…С другой я чувствовал себя счастливым рядом с ним…Я любил. Мне было достаточно увидеть его утром, чтобы весь день ходить с улыбкой до ушей. И мне было все равно, что делать для того, чтобы он был рядом.  
Кокаин из моей квартиры не выводился. Он все чаще и чаще нюхал его, дозу за дозой, а я всякий раз спешил принести ему новую. Потому что он требовал, а я боялся ему отказать и потерять…Через пару месяцев Рихард стал плохо выглядеть – побледнел, потерял много в весе, редко вставал с кровати и еще реже выходил на улицу. Даже вести себя стал совсем иначе…Один из его друзей шепнул мне на очередной вечеринке, что Рихард еще недолго протянет…

Тилль запустил пальцы в волосы и сжал их так крепко, что, казалось, еще немного, и сорвет их с головы с корнем. Он заплакал, сначала беззвучно, потом завыв, как раненый зверь.  
\- Я виноват, да, я виноват! Я слишком сильно его любил, и убил этой любовью!   
Мужчина резко подался вперед, встав из-за стола, и комиссар в испуге отпрянул, вскочив со стула.  
\- Охрана, охрана, быстрее сюда!  
Линдеманна скрутили и снова увели обратно в его палату. 

\- Как Вы себя чувствуете, Тилль? – мягким тоном осведомился комиссар.  
Тилль снова сидел за ненавистным ему столом, который хранил царапины его ногтей и соль его слез. Он едва успел отойти от дозы транквилизаторов после последней вспышки ярости и гнева. Его руки не дрожали. Он поднял мутный, пустой взгляд на сидящего напротив:  
\- Дерьмово.   
Грубо, но честно. Следователь снова достал свои записи и взялся за ручку:  
\- Мы должны довести дело до конца, Тилль. Вы говорили, что герр Круспе стал себя плохо чувствовать. Что происходило дальше?  
\- Дальше… - промямлил Тилль, обведя глазами помещение, – дальше…Рихард стал проводить все свое время дома. Он стал очень…ласковым. Да…удивительно ласковым. Он постоянно лежал на кровати...смотрел в потолок…Он даже есть отказывался. Но так нежно… «Тилль, я правда не хочу кушать, спасибо»…А раньше бы просто послал…Его трясло, мучала лихорадка. Несложно было понять, что наркотики сделали это с ним…Я сидел с ним, кутал в одеяла. А он улыбался мне…слабо, болезненно, но улыбался.   
\- Ты любишь меня? – Рихард стал часто задавать мне этот вопрос.   
\- Люблю. Очень люблю, – я всегда отвечал ему ни секунды не раздумывая.  
\- Глупый…   
\- Это ты глупый. Посмотри, до какого состояния ты себя довел этой…проклятой наркотой… - я не хотел его ругать, я боялся, что это его обидит. Но сейчас он был слишком слаб, чтобы уйти, поэтому я набрался смелости сказать ему все, что я думаю, – Рихард, я не хочу тебя потерять… - я не замечал, как инстинктивно крепко сжимаю его руками, как ребенок свою любимую игрушку, – я очень люблю тебя…  
Он молчал. Он засыпал у меня на руках, и на следующий день все начиналось сначала. Я по-прежнему исправно приносил ему дозы – без них у него начиналась ломка. Ему было ужасно больно и плохо, я не мог его мучать…

Кажется, повествование подозреваемого подошло к тому самому моменту, которого так ждал комиссар.  
\- …труп был обнаружен в ванной. Судя по заключению, он захлебнулся водой. Как он там оказался?  
Тилль вздрогнул всем телом и хрипло вздохнул. Он лихорадочно провел ладонью по своим волосам, сжав их. Ему было нелегко говорить.  
\- …В тот день…в тот день я отлучился утром…когда вернулся, я не нашел Рихарда в кровати. Он стоял у окна и курил. 

\- Малыш, ты чего встал? – я подошел к нему и обнял со спины. Он был голый, и его холодная, ужасно холодная кожа обжигала мои ладони.  
\- Тебя ждал, – он повернулся ко мне лицом и поцеловал в губы. Глубоко, проникновенно. Как он не целовал меня никогда.  
\- Я хочу принять ванную…что-то я грязный, – прошептал Рихард мне и отпустил, пошатнувшись.  
Я невольно подхватил его руками. Он выглядел странно: кожа казалось мраморно белой, глаза – остекленевшими, все тело трясло мелкой дрожью. Мне стало страшно.  
\- Рихард, погоди, приляг… - я хотел было отвести его к кровати, но он на удивление крепко стоял на ногах и выпутал свою руку из моих.  
\- Я в порядке. Я приму ванную и позавтракаем, – он улыбнулся мне и коснулся губами моей щеки – я люблю тебя.  
Он первый раз сказал мне это. Я поверить не мог, что это все происходит на самом деле…Я не заметил, как он ушел в ванную. Дверь он запер на замок…

Тилль провел ладонями по своему лицу, вытирая проступившие слезы.   
\- Я был так счастлив в тот день…тот час, точнее…Тот час, что я не знал…что он уже мертв…Я представлял, как заставлю его вылечиться, мы будем жить вместе…Этот час…я был так счастлив…Я не заметил, как этот час пролетел за моими мечтаниями…А он все не выходил из ванной…Я постучался…

\- Рихард? Рихард, малыш, ты что-то долго…ты в порядке?  
Было очень тихо. Я почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось. Дверь была заперта. Мне пришлось вынести ее…Я оказался в ванной и…черт возьми…я каждую минуту вижу этот кошмар…Я вижу его бледное тело под водой…над поверхностью только его темноволосая макушка…И ярко-алая вода…В его крови…Я…я вытащил его, пытался откачать…Я кричал, я тряс его, пытался сделать искусственное дыхание…Но он был уже мертв…Я…увидел рассыпанный кокаин на краю ванной…Его было так много…Я понял…Передозировка…А я ведь мог спасти его…Я…Я виноват в его смерти…Но я не хотел его убивать…Я думал…как удержать…его рядом…Думал только о себе…Казните меня…пристрелите…или сделайте овощем…Я не могу так жить…без него…

\- Что скажете, комиссар? – спросил медик, когда безумного пациента увидели из комнаты.  
\- Он совершенно безумен. Он останется здесь, и будет проходить курс лечения. Суд, думаю, прислушается.   
Комиссар с сожалением посмотрел вслед уходящему с конвоем грузному мужчине, под тяжестью горя согнувшегося почти вдвое. Через год он забудет обо всем. Лекарства ему помогут. Забудет и свое скоротечное счастье.


End file.
